In a conventional dot printer, a feed cassette is loaded, and paper is taken out of the feed cassette. Thereafter, the paper is fed out between the platen and the printing head by a feed roller. Printing is then performed by the printing head. After the printing process has been effected, the paper can be discharged by a discharge roller.
This type of dot printer is constructed as follows. The feed cassette is loaded in a position under the printing head, or the printing head is disposed in a horizontal direction to confront the platen. The feed roller and the discharge roller are placed on the upper and lower sides thereof. This construction presents a problem in which the feed cassette, the feed roller and the discharge roller are provided in line in the vertical direction with respect to the printing head, resulting in an increase in total height.